1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to wheel locks and methods of manufacturing wheel locks and, in specific embodiments, to a wheel lock comprising a key engaging member having a threaded opening for receiving a bolt and a key shaped end for mating with a key, and a rotatable sleeve surrounding at least a portion of the key engaging member, where the rotatable sleeve is attached to the key engaging member and is capable of rotating around the key engaging member.
2. Related Art
As a way of protecting against the theft of a wheel from a movable object, such as an automobile, a trailer, a cart, or the like, it has become increasingly common to use a wheel lock instead of a standard lug nut on at least one bolt for securing the wheel to the moveable object. A wheel lock is typically designed with a smooth and rounded outer surface that is difficult to grip if attempting to loosen the wheel lock using the outer surface, and is typically designed as a continuous structure with a key shaped protrusion for receiving a specially shaped key that allows for facilitating a loosening of the wheel lock from a bolt. However, there have been problems with such wheel locks in that methods have been devised for loosening the wheel locks even without the corresponding specially shaped keys.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a traditional wheel lock 1 comprising an outer surface 2, an inner surface 3, a first end surface 4, a second end surface 5, a threaded opening 6, and a key engaging shaped protrusion 7. The outer surface 2 is typically round and smooth, so as to make it difficult to grip the outer surface 2 to loosen the wheel lock 1 from a bolt (not shown). The first end surface 4 is located at a first end of the outer surface 2. The second end surface 5 is typically recessed inward from a second end of the outer surface 2, and a recessed area is defined by the inner surface 3, where the inner surface 3 is opposite the outer surface 2 in the recessed area. The threaded opening 6 extends from the first end surface 4 toward the second end surface 5, and the threaded opening 6 is configured with threads to receive a bolt.
The second end surface 5 is located within the recessed area bounded by the inner surface 3, and the second end surface 5 is formed as a continuous single unit with the inner surface 3. The key engaging shaped protrusion 7 extends from the second end surface 5, and the key engaging shaped protrusion 7 has a shape that is configured to mate with a corresponding protrusion on a specially shaped key (not shown), such that the wheel lock 1 may be rotated when the key is engaged with the key engaging shaped protrusion 7 and the key is rotated. Because the second end surface 5 is formed as a continuous single unit with the inner surface 3 and, thus, is connected to the outer surface 2, the outer surface 2 rotates when the key engaging shaped protrusion 7 is rotated, and the key engaging shaped protrusion 7 rotates when the outer surface 2 is rotated.
It is important to note that the threaded opening 6 extends from the first end surface 4, which is formed as a single unit with the outer surface 2, so the threaded opening 6 rotates when the outer surface 2 is rotated. Moreover, the wheel lock 1 is formed of a continuous solid material from the outer surface 2 to an outer diameter of the threaded opening 6, so the threaded opening 6 must rotate when the outer surface 2 is rotated about an axis that is perpendicular to the first end surface 4.
The key engaging shaped protrusion 7 is designed to have a shape that is different from commonly shaped sockets, so that a common socket and a wrench cannot be used in a regular manner to easily loosen the wheel lock 1 from a bolt. Also, the outer surface 2 is rounded and smooth, so as to make it difficult to grip and rotate the outer surface 2 to loosen the wheel lock 1 from a bolt. The designed and contemplated way to loosen the wheel lock 1 from a bolt is to mate a specially designed key with the key engaging shaped protrusion 7, and then to rotate the key so as to rotate the key engaging shaped protrusion 7 and, as a consequence, rotate the threaded opening 6.
However, methods have been developed to loosen the wheel lock 1 from a bolt even without the corresponding specially designed key, so the security provided by the wheel lock 1 against the theft of a wheel has been greatly diminished. Such methods for loosening the wheel lock 1 from a bolt without the corresponding specially designed key will now be described in detail.
One well publicized method for loosening wheel locks such as the wheel lock 1 without the corresponding key includes obtaining a socket with an opening that is slightly smaller than a diameter of the wheel lock 1, and pounding the socket over at least an end portion of the outer surface 2 of the wheel lock 1 using a hammer, a mallet, or the like. Then, once the socket is securely attached to the outer surface 2 of the wheel lock 1, an impact gun, a ratchet, a breaker bar, or the like may be attached to the socket and used to rotate the socket, so as to rotate the outer surface 2 and, as a consequence, rotate the threaded opening 6. By rotating the threaded opening 6, the wheel lock 1 can be loosened from a bolt that is screwed into the threaded opening 6.
Another method for loosening wheel locks such as the wheel lock 1 without the corresponding key involves obtaining a standard nut with an opening size that is about a size of a diameter of the wheel lock 1 and welding or soldering the nut onto the outer surface 2 of the wheel lock 1. Then, once the nut is attached to the outer surface 2 of the wheel lock 1, an impact gun, a pipe wrench, a breaker bar, or the like may be used to rotate the nut, so as to rotate the outer surface 2 and, as a consequence, rotate the threaded opening 6. By rotating the threaded opening 6, the wheel lock 1 can be loosened from a bolt that is screwed into the threaded opening 6.
A yet further method for loosening wheel locks such as the wheel lock 1 without the corresponding key includes using a grinder, a hammer and chisel, or the like to grind or chip flat surfaces on an end of the outer surface 2. Then, once the flat surfaces have been created on the outer surface 2, a wrench, a breaker bar, a vice grips, a ratchet, an impact gun, or the like may be attached to the flat surfaces on the outer surface 2 and used to rotate the outer surface 2 and, as a consequence, rotate the threaded opening 6. By rotating the threaded opening 6, the wheel lock 1 can be loosened from a bolt that is screwed into the threaded opening 6.
In light of the various above-mentioned methods for loosening traditional wheel locks such as the wheel lock 1 without the corresponding specially shaped keys, there is a need for improved wheel locks that are less susceptible to being loosened without the corresponding keys. Also, there is a need for wheel locks that provide added security against wheels being stolen or improperly removed, and that are cost effective to manufacture.